


Eternally Yours

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: There's a turf war coming and nobody is safe.





	1. Prelude

_**A/N: I thought I'd give everyone a basic rundown of each of the groups involved in this story before I actually start posting the completed story. I originally posted this on my Tumblr page (same name as here) just in case anyone is worried that someone stole my story.** _

 

**VAMPIRES -**

  * A Vampire is someone who survives by feeding off the blood of the living.
  * Vampires are believed to be the undead.
  * Though stories say that they are believed to be more vulnerable to sunlight, there is no proof.
  * They can only be killed by staking them through the heart or decapitating them.
  * They have a high tolerance for the sight of blood and tend to torture their victims to gain more blood from them.
  * They are extremely ruthless.
  * They possess a small amount of natural magic.
  * A vampire portal is red in colour.



**VAMPIRES IN THIS STORY -**

Jimmy Havoc, Michael Dante, Mikey Whiplash, Tommy End, Mark Haskins, Vicky Haskins, Sami Callihan, Jake Crist, Dave Crist, Neveah Crist, Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson, and Eddie Dennis.

 

**WEREWOLVES -**

  * A werewolf is a person with the ability to shape-shift into a wolf.
  * Their transformations may be temporary or permanent.
  * Werewolves in their human form are said to bear tell-tale physical traits even in human form such as the meeting of both eyebrows at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low-set ears and a swinging stride.
  * In wolf form, they are indistinguishable from ordinary wolves except they have no tail, are often larger, and keep their human eyes and voices.
  * Many werewolves can change at will, but all change during a full moon.
  * Werewolves are vulnerable to silver weapons and highly resistant to other injuries.
  * A werewolf portal is blue in colour.  
  




**WEREWOLVES IN THIS STORY -**

Pete Dunne, Trent Seven, Tyler Bate, Wolfgang, Travis Banks, Rob Lynch, Kid Lykos, Marty Scurll, Tama Tonga, Tanga Loa, Hangman Page and Hikuleo.

 

**SEELIES -**

  * Seelie is another word for a fairy and one that is much more socially acceptable.
  * Seelie literally means “happy”, “lucky” or “blessed”.
  * A Seelie is known to seek help from humans, to warn those who have accidentally offended them, and to return human kindness with favours of their own.
  * They are believed to be unable to lie but can manipulate the truth if they believe it will benefit them.
  * A Seelie portal is green in colour.



**SEELIES IN THIS STORY -**

Jack Sexsmith, Mark Andrews, Will Ospreay, Flash Morgan Webster, Yujiro Takahashi, Chase Owens, Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi.

 

**WARLOCKS -**

  * Warlocks are an immortal race who are the offspring of demons and mortals.
  * At one point in their lives the stop ageing – this point is dependant on their demon parent.
  * Some inherit more magical abilities than others, again this is dependant on their demon parent.
  * It is more common for a warlocks father to be the demon than their mother.
  * A universal trait among them are their warlock/demon marks. This is a part of their body that is strange or unique that identifies them as unearthly.
  * Warlocks are unable to have children of their own, but many do adopt orphaned warlock children.
  * Apparently drinking their blood does very strange things to vampires, including giving them self-destructive hallucinations.
  * A warlock portal is orange in colour.  
  




**WARLOCKS IN THIS STORY -**

William Eavers, Chris Brookes, WALTER, Zack Sabre Zr, TK Cooper, Dahlia Black, Cody and Brandi Rhodes.

 

**SHAPE-SHIFTERS -**

  * Shape-shifting is the ability of a person to completely transform their physical form or shape.
  * The abilities specific to the form shifted into allow the shape-shifter to act in a manner that was previously impossible.
  * One major trait of a shape-shifter is that they can transform at will, although it is possible they can “accidentally” cause transformation by losing control of their emotions, particularly anger.
  * Many don’t even know they have this ability until their early teenage years.
  * A Shape-shifter portal is purple in colour.  
  




**SHAPE-SHIFTERS IN THIS STORY -**

Finn Balor, Becky Lynch, Danny Jones and Bad Luck Fale.

 

**PSYCHICS -**

  * A psychic is a person who uses Extra Sensory Perception to identify information hidden from the normal senses, particularly involving telepathy, clairvoyance, or precognition.
  * Psychics are believed to also be able to contact the dead to lend insight to the living.
  * They are believed to have some sort of fore-sight which allows them to accurately predict future events.
  * A popular belief is that psychic abilities are hereditary, with a psychic parent passing on their abilities to their children.
  * Psychic do not use portals.  
  




**PSYCHICS IN THIS STORY -**

Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.


	2. King of the Goths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repost from my Tumblr page (same name as here).

# King of the Goths. 

“Your majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?” Eddie Dennis asked, his head bowed. “You haven’t been seen in over a year.” 

Before Eddie could continue his thought a hand lashed out and knocked him down to his knees. 

“That is why it is the perfect time for me to go back,” Jimmy said in a cool, calm voice. “It is about time they all remembered who’s in charge around here. Besides, I know she’s close. I can feel her.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The crowd had been insane when Jimmy Havoc had made his return to Progress, nobody had expected him to be back… including Hazel. Hazel had joined the roster a few weeks ago and had only heard stories about what had possibly happened to the mysterious Jimmy Havoc. As Hazel watched him make his way out to the ring, the sound of the crowd buzzing all around her, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. The way he stalked around the ring, his eyes almost never leaving Marty in the ring, everything he did had captivated her.

 As he made his way back out towards everyone Hazel forced herself to look away from him, although she didn’t want to. There was something about him that had caught her interest and she wanted to find out more. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses.

 “Be careful, little one,” said Trent. “He’s not someone you want to get too close to.”

 “Why not?” Hazel asked, turning to face Trent.

 “He’s dangerous,” was all Trent replied as he walked away.

 Hazel turned her attention back towards where Jimmy had been, only to find that he was gone. With a sigh she turned again and began to head towards the women’s locker room. As she walked away she didn’t notice the piercing eyes of Mark Haskins following her every move.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Your majesty,” panted Haskins as he ran into the room. “I’ve found her.”

 “Are you sure?” Jimmy said, standing up.

 “Yes, your majesty. She was wearing the necklace and couldn’t take her eyes off you upon your return.”

 “Who is she?” Jimmy demanded.

 “It’s Hazel, your majesty. A new hiring for Progress apparently. She arrived a few weeks ago, your majesty.”

 “Hazel, hmm?” pondered Jimmy. “Have Tommy, Mikey and Dante keep an eye on ‘er… Not too close. Those bastards will probably scare ‘er. Make sure Dunne and his furry pals don’t get too close to ‘er.”

 “As you wish, your majesty,” bowed Haskins before he ran out of the room to find Dante, Mikey and Tommy.

 “This could be interesting,” mused Jimmy as he sat down again. “Very interesting indeed.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Tommy, Mikey and Dante weren’t quite as stealthy as Jimmy had hoped they would be, Hazel noticed them following her straight away. Hazel had been in the store with Toni to get a few snacks and she noticed them behind her… well, it was more like she sensed they were there before she actually definitely knew they were there, but her suspicion was soon confirmed when Dante had accidentally knocked a few cans from a shelf. She had been tempted to confront them, but before she could they’d disappeared.

 “Where did they….?” she mused, looking around the store. “How could they just…?”

 “You alright girl?” asked Toni, as she walked over to Haze, ice cream in hand.

 “Did you just see Tommy, Mikey and Dante?”

“No. Should I have?”

 “I… I could’ve swore they were right behind me,” you frowned.

 “There’s been nobody else around, Hazel. The store’s pretty empty.”

 That caused Hazel to frown even more. She had been so sure that they had been there.

 “Come on, let’s get back. You’re obviously tired if you’re starting to hallucinate seeing those three,” Toni chuckled, gently pushing Hazel towards the checkouts.

 “Yeah, I guess so,” Hazel sighed, walking with her.

 Hazel and Toni paid for their snacks and started to head out towards their car. They were halfway across the parking lot when Hazel suddenly froze.

 “Hazel? You okay?” asked Toni.

 “Do… do you hear that?” Hazel asked shakily, not daring to look around.

 “Hear what? I don’t hear anything. What did you hear?”

 Hazel suddenly dropped the bags she was holding and started running towards the back of the store.

“Hazel? Hazel! Where are you going?” yelled Toni.

 Hazel didn’t answer her as she raced around the back of the store. Suddenly she skidded to a halt, her eyes wide and her heart racing. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Dante, Mikey, Travis and Wolfgang all laid out surrounded in pools of their own blood.

“What the hell…?”


	3. His Bite Is Worse Than His Bark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a repost from my Tumblr (same name as here).

# His Bite Is Worse Than His Bark. 

Rob Lynch stumbled and fell to his knees as he was pushed through the door harshly.

“What part of ‘watch ‘er’, did ya not fuckin’ get?” snarled Pete.

“It’s not my fault those fanged fuckers were following her,” glared Rob. “We had no choice! They were gonna try and snatch her!”

“Ya didn’t have to go in all fuckin’ teeth and no fuckin’ brains dickhead! We’ve lost Wolfgang AND Banks now! Plus we’ve now gotta deal with whatever bullshit revenge Havoc tries to pull cause ya took out two of his higher ups! Fuckin’ ‘ell Rob, can’t ya just for once think before ya start maulin’?!”

“Ya told us to watch her,” muttered Rob.

“WATCH, Rob! I said fuckin’ watch!” Pete snapped. “We don’t even know what the fuck she is yet!”

“Are we sure she’s definitely not just a normal human?” asked Trent, thoughtfully.

“I thought all girls were human?” asked Tyler, looking completely puzzled. “I mean I’ve never seen a girl like us...”

“Ya ain’t seen a girl, full stop, ya little pup! Ya wouldn’t know what ta do with one anyways!” laughed Pete, his anger suddenly disappearing.

“Most women are indeed human. They aren’t naturally born Lycan, vampire, Seelie, or whatever. They become whichever once they meet their soulmate and are bitten or whatever the hell the rituals are for Seelies and warlocks. Didn’t ya ever get told any of this when ya were younger?” asked Trent.

Tyler muttered something that even with his heightened hearing Trent couldn’t pick up.

“What?”

“I’m a stray,” Tyler admitted. “I know fuck all cause my parents abandoned me when I was a pup.”

“Oooooh. Then, come with me and I’ll explain everything,” said Trent, ever the helpful member of the pack.

“Good idea,” nodded Pete. “And you, Rob, get your arse back out there and find the girl. Do NOT get into any more scraps. I ain’t got time to be looking for new pack members if ya cock up again.”

Rob glared at Pete, but did as he was told and left the room. Tyler nodded at Pete and he and Trent also left, leaving Pete on his own.

“That girl IS gonna be part of this pack, there’s no way I’m losing ‘er to Havoc,” he growled to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hazel didn’t know how she got home, she didn’t remember getting into bed, but here she was in bed having seemingly just woken up. Hazel sat upright in her bed and looked around, trying to ground herself. She had had the weirdest dream ever. She’d dreamt that she was being followed by vampires and werewolves. That hadn’t been the weirdest part though. She’d woken up when she’d stumbled across some of her new friends laying in a grocery store parking lot covered in blood.

“That was one fucked up dream,” Hazel muttered to herself once she was satisfied she was, indeed, in her own bed.

Hazel rubbed her eyes and looked over at her clock.

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed, shooting up and out of bed. “I overslept… again! Fuck! I’m gonna be late!”

Hazel rushed around her room trying to find some semi-clean gym clothes before rushing into the bathroom for a super quick shower. As she rushed around getting ready, she didn’t notice Haskins’ face at the window talking on his phone.

“I’ve found her.”


	4. Not Everything Is As It Seems

# Not Everything Is As It Seems. 

The week had been relatively quiet, but now it is Sunday and everything seemed to be chaos. People were running around backstage at the Electric Ballroom frantically making changes to the show and matches.

“What’s going on?” Hazel asked one of the ring crew as he rushed passed you.

“Some of the guys have no showed and Jim, Glen and John are in a major flap about it.”

“Who didn’t show?”

“Whiplash, Dante, Wolfgang and Banks,” the crew member replied before rushing off again.

Mikey, Dante, Wolfgang and Travis no showed? That’s unusual. They didn’t get along all that well so Hazel highly doubted they’d be together somewhere, which made their disappearances all the most confusing. Hazel was just about to head towards the women’s locker room when suddenly her dream from a few days earlier sprang to her mind. Images of their blood covered bodies flashed through her mind. No… surely not. It was just a dream, right? As she stood in a trance she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

“Hazel?”

Hazel jumped and turned around to find herself face-to-face with Jack Sexsmith.

“You okay sweetheart?” Jack asked. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“Oh, hey, um, yeah. I’m fine. Was just in my own little world,” Hazel replied, trying to smile and brush away the thoughts.

“You heard about the guys no showing? It’s a little weird, don’t you think? They’re usually the first ones here.”

“Yeah. I guess maybe they’re just ill or something,” Hazel replied.

“Or maybe something more sinister has happened to them?” wondered Jack. “Wouldn’t put it passed them to have taken each other out. The turf war around here is getting worse.”

“Turf war? What turf war?”

“Between the vampires and werewolves,” answered Jack as if it was obvious.

“What are you talking about?” Hazel asked.

“You know…,” Jack suddenly caught the look of confusion in Hazel’s eyes. “You don’t know. Oh no. I have really out my foot in it. Just… just forget I ever said anything.”

Jack tried to walk away but Hazel grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Jack’s head dropped, he knew he was in trouble.

“I’m not going to forget you said anything. What did you mean? And don’t try and fob me off, Jack, I want the truth… Now.”

“I… I’m not the one to tell you,” Jack said quietly. “Meet me out the back after the show and I’ll take you to someone who can.”

“You’d better do,” Hazel warned, letting go of his arm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The show had gone by seemingly in a blur and now Hazel was stood by the back doors waiting for Jack. She’d been waiting 10 minutes and was starting to wonder if he wasn’t going to show when he suddenly burst out of the doors and grabbed her arm.

“Run!” he yelled, pulling her along with him.

“What the hell? Jack! What’s going on?” she squealed, getting pulled along.

“If they find out you’re with me, I’m going to get my throat ripped out. So run!”

By the look of fear in Jack’s eyes Hazel knew better than to argue and ran along with him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After what felt like hours, but was really more like 10 minutes, Hazel found herself in a park at the edge of Camden. Jack finally stopped dragging her along and they both stopped running to catch their breath.

“Will… you please… tell me what’s…. going on?” Hazel huffed, her breath still ragged.

Jack shook his head and pointed behind her to the trees.

“Go in there. Mark will explain everything,” he said.

“Mark? Mark who?” Hazel asked, turning towards him only to find he was gone. “What the fuck? Jack? Jack?!”

Hazel span around trying to find him when she heard her name being called from the woods surrounding the park.

“Hello?” Hazel called out, stepping towards the trees. “Jack?”

Against her better judgement, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards where her name was being called.

“Hello? Anyone here?”

As she stepped between two of the trees she was blinded by a bright white light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“What the fuck was that?” Hazel groaned, rubbing at her eyes to clear her vision.

“Sorry about that Hazel, it’s our way of making sure the vamps and werewolves can’t find us,” came a voice Hazel instantly recognised.

“Mandrews?”

“Yeah. Hi.”

Hazel blinked a few more times and there in front of her was one of her close friends, Mark Andrews, although he didn’t quite look the same as he always did. He seemed to be almost glowing.

“What the hell is going on, Mark?”

“A turf war is unfortunately beginning to unfold between the vampires and werewolves in Progress and it appears to have been sparked by you,” said Mark calmly.

“Me? What did I do? Why the hell does everyone keep mentioning vampires and werewolves as if they are real?”

“They are real Hazel, just like warlocks and Seelies. You… you do know about this right?”

“Does it look like I know?” Hazel yelled. “Seriously, this all has to be some sort of dream, right? This is all just some fucked up dream that I really need to wake up from.”

“Hazel,” said Mark, walking towards her. “This is not a dream. This is real. How did you not know all this?”

“Know what? Mark, this isn’t real. So stop it! Okay, you guys have had your fun. Joke’s over.”

“This isn’t a joke Hazel. I promise you. I just don’t under…,” Mark suddenly stopped talking when he noticed the shell necklace Hazel was wearing. “The pendant. Of course.”

“What pendant? My shell?” Hazel asked, her hand reaching up for it. “It’s just something my mum gave me when I was little.”

“May I have a look at it?”

Hazel slowly took the necklace off and gently laid it in Mark’s outstretched hand. Mark slowly turned the shell over in his fingers, looking at it carefully.

“Interesting,” he mused as he ran his finger over the spiral on one side of the shell.

“What?”

“I can’t be totally certain, but this shell seems to be what has locked your knowledge of any of this… Of course. I think we need to get you to Zack. He might be able to unlock your head.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“What do you mean she’s vanished?” yelled Jimmy after Haskins had told him that Hazel disappeared after the show.

“She was with Sexsmith and then vanished into thin air,” explained Haskins.

“That fuckin’ fairy!”

“Seelie,” muttered Haskins.

“Same fuckin’ bullshit! Get out there and find her!”

“Yes your majesty.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I’m gonna ask ya one more time and I know ya can’t lie,” growled Pete. “Where the fuck is the girl?”

“I… I don’t know,” gasped Jack, trying to fight his way out of Pete’s grasp.

“She was with ya, so where did she go?”

“W...with Mandrews.”

“That wasn’t so ‘ard now was it?” smirked Pete, dropping Jack at his feet. “Rob! Trent! Find Mandrews… Now!”


	5. Trying To Make Sense

# Trying To Make Sense. 

Hazel wished she could pretend that the swirling green light in front of her was unusual, but considering how her day had been to this point, it wasn’t surprising at all and she was pretty sure that it was only going to get weirder.

“Ready to go Hazel?” asked Mark.

“Go?” Hazel asked. “Go where?”

“To Zack’s place… To get the pendant and your memories unlocked,” Mark remained.

“And we’re getting there through… that thing?” Hazel asked, pointing at the green swirl.

“It’s a portal. It’s the quickest, and safest way, for us to get there. I’m sure Jimmy and Pete have realised you’re gone and will have their scouts out scouring the whole of London by now trying to track you down.”

“Jimmy and Pete?” Hazel frowned in confusion. “Why would they care where I am?”

“Remember what I said about a turf war between the vampires and werewolves of Progress?”

Hazel nodded slowly.

“Jimmy and Pete are the ones leading that war.”

“Wait, you mean…?”

“Yes,” nodded Mark. “They are the leaders of the largest vampire clan and werewolf pack in London… If not the entire UK. They have followers in every UK wrestling promotion.”

“I… I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised,” Hazel mused. “I mean Pete always bites everything, and Jimmy does seem to like blood… That is the right way round, right?”

“Exactly,” Mark chuckled at her observation.

“So…,” Hazel began cautiously. “Which are… which side are you and Zack on? I mean, do I need to watch my back in case either of you decide that I’m too tempting to resist?”

Mark’s laughter suddenly stopped and he turned to look at Hazel, his face a mask of pure seriousness.

“We would NEVER do anything to hurt you. We are neither vampire or werewolf… Wouldn’t want to be either of them either. They are controlled by their primal instincts.”

“Then what are you?”

“Seelie,” Mark replied shortly. “Now enough questions, we must get you to Zack. He’ll unlock the spell on the pendant and you’ll know all about everything that is going on.”

Before Hazel could protest, Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her into the swirling portal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Before Hazel could even blink she found herself outside what looked like an abandoned church. Her stomach lurched a little, but she managed to swallow the feeling of being sick down.

“I think your portal thingy didn’t work, cause this sure as heck doesn’t look like anyone lives here,” Hazel pointed out, once her stomach had settled a little.

“Looks can be deceptive,” smiled Mark as he walked towards the door.

Hazel jogged over to where he was stood as he knocked on the door and waited.

“How can there be…?”

Her question was cut off as the door slowly creaked open. Her head snapped towards the door just as it opened enough for her to see Zack Sabre Jr stood in the doorway.

“Mark… Hazel… I would say it is a surprise to see you but considering what’s going on, I will simply say, what do you need?” Zack asked as he stood in front of them.

“It seems that Hazel has had her memories locked and we’re hoping you might be able to help unlock them so she might be able to stop this turf war getting worse,” said Mark.

“What makes you think I can help?” asked Zack, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hazel, show him your pendant,” said Mark, looking over at her.

Hazel slowly slipped off her shell pendant again and held it out for Zack. He took the pendant gently from her grasp and twisted it around between his fingers.

“I think you should come in,” he said after a few seconds, moving aside so Hazel and Mark could walk inside.

Mark nods at Hazel and she walked inside. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked around. The inside of the church looked like a brand new apartment building.

“What? Can’t a warlock live in comfort without being bothered all the time?” chuckled Zack, closing the door.

“This isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve dealt with lately,” Hazel shrugged.

“Zack, was I right? Is the pendant what’s locking her mind?” asked Mark, getting straight to the point.

“Indeed it is,” Zack nodded. “However, it might not be as simple as you would like.”

“Why not? You’re a… warlock, right? Surely you can help?” Hazel asked.

“I didn’t say that I couldn’t do it, I was just saying that it may take me a little time. You see the two different swirls?”

Hazel and Mark peered at the pendant and it did indeed have two different coloured swirls.

“Yeah, I see them,” Hazel said. “What about them?”

“It means the pendant was created using two different types of binding. I can only assume at this point, judging by the colours, that they were created by a vampire and a werewolf.”

“Wait,” cut in Mark. “A vampire and a werewolf working together?”

“As impossible as it seems, my young Seelie friend, yes that does appear to be the case. I will only be able to unlock one binding at a time. Tell me, Hazel, how long have you been in possession of this pendant?”

“I think I’ve always had it. Look, what exactly is all this about? Why would someone try and block my mind, or whatever the hell they’ve done?”

“I’ve heard talk in the last few years about a powerful halfling, but I never really believed the stories,” said Zack, going over to one of the many bookshelves. “A child born after a… liaison, shall we say, between the leader of a werewolf pack and the wife of one of the most powerful vampires in Dayton, Ohio...”

“Wait, that’s where I’m originally from,” Hazel cut in.

“Indeed it is, my dear,” said Zack, flipping through the pages of the book in his hands.

“Are you… are you trying to tell me that I’m this… halfling?”

“That is exactly what I am telling you Hazel,” said Zack, slamming the book shut before picking up a different one.

“This… this doesn’t make any sense,” Hazel groaned, sitting on the edge of the couch behind her.

“It will all make sense once Zack is able to unlock the pendant, right?” said Mark.

“If I can find the right spells to unlock it, yes,” replied Zack. “But as I said, it could take a little while because I have to go through werewolf and vampire rituals to work out the right ways to counter them.”

“I don’t mean to hurry you, Zack, but how long do you think it will take? I mean, we are on the verge of an all out war between the vampires and werewolves and it could all kick off at any moment,” pointed out Mark.

“Patience never has been your strong point, my friend,” chuckled Zack. “However, I am confident that by the time we meet at the Electric Ballroom next week, I will have all I need to unlock the pendant.”

“A week? Zack, that is too long. For all we know the wolves and vamps could already be gearing up for their war. We need Hazel to understand who she is, who we all are, for her to be able to stop this… Lives are at stake here!”

“Then you are just going to have to fill her in on some information so she can fake her way through the next week until I can unlock the pendant. If I rush there is a high chance of damaging the pendant, and the information encased inside it, which would be no help to anyone either.”

“You do realise that Jimmy and Pete probably have their scouts out looking for her right? How am I supposed to fill her in without them overhearing and reporting back that she doesn’t know what’s going on?”

“Figure it out. Now go, leave, let me get on with working out how to unlock this. The quicker you leave, the quicker I may have success.”

Mark muttered something under his breath that Hazel could only assume wasn’t good.

“Come on Hazel. We’ll find you somewhere safe to stay until this is sorted. You definitely shouldn’t be on your own from now on, just in case.”

“What do you mean, just in case?” Hazel said, standing up.

“In case a vampire or a werewolf decides to kidnap you and take you back to either Jimmy or Pete. That would not be the best situation until after you understand everything about you and them.”

“Great. Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse,” Hazel groaned. “Thanks for trying to help Zack.”

“My pleasure my dear. I shall contact you when I have this all figured out.”

“Thank you.”

Hazel walked passed Mark and towards the door. 

“Have we got to take another portal?” asked Hazel as she reached for the door handle.

“Yes.”

“Oh great. All my stomach needs.”

Hazel opened the door and stepped outside. Before Mark could step out of the door, he was shoved backwards, back inside the church.

“Sorry fairy, but the boss wants the girl,” smirked Haskins. 

Mark scrambled to his feet, but he was too slow. Both Hazel and Mark Haskins were gone.

“This is not good.”


	6. Safe For Now

# Safe For Now?

“What do ya mean Haskins took ‘er?” yelled Pete.

“We were just about to grab her when Haskins appeared out of nowhere, shoved the Seelie out of the way and just disappeared with her,” explained Trent.

“They must’ve found a new way of hiding their scent cause we had no idea that he was there,” said Rob. “If we’d know he was there we would’ve taken him out before he could have got near her.”

“Fuck!” growled Pete loudly. “If Haskins got ‘er then we can guarantee he took ‘er straight to Havoc.”

“He might not have,” said Lykos. “He could’ve taken her to one of their safe houses to see what she knows first, cause by the way she was talking to Sexsmith earlier at the Ballroom, I don’t think she actually knows what she is.”

“WE don’t even know what she is,” growled Pete, glaring at the youngest member of his pack. “What safe houses?”

“I overheard Brookes telling Eddie that it would be a good idea for them to have more than one place to hide out in because the Warlock Council was on the lookout for a few rogue vamps that they think might join Havoc’s clan.”

“What rogue vamps?” asked Trent.

“No idea,” shrugged Lykos.

“This might be a dumb question,” began Rob, causing all eyes to turn towards him. “But how can we be sure that Haskins took her to Jimmy? I mean, couldn’t he have taken her for himself?”

“Haskins has been Jimmy’s right-fang man for over 200 years,” pointed out Trent. “I sincerely doubt that he would stake his master in the back like that. Besides, Haskins already got his fangs into his soulmate. I doubt he’d have two, he’s not powerful enough.”

“It’s possible to have two soulmates?” asked Tyler.

“ENOUGH!” bellowed Pete. “Stop talking and get out there and fuckin’ find ‘er!”

After a chorus of muttered apologies, the pack filed out.

“If Havoc gets ‘is fangs on ‘er, we’re all fucked,” Pete muttered to himself once he was alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hazel groaned as her stomach lurched, when she came to a stop.

“Fucking portals,” she groaned. “You could’ve given me a warning.”

“Sorry,” chuckled a voice behind her. “I didn’t realise that you suffered Portal-Sickness.”

Hazel turned towards the voice, ready to yell at them, only to stop when she saw who it was.

“Haskins?”

“Huh? Oh, right. Hang on. I forgot about that.”

“Forgot about what?”

“Um, I’m not actually Haskins.”

“You sure look like him,” Hazel dead-panned.

“I had to so I could avoid being found out.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Give me a minute… or five.”

Hazel watched wide-eyed as the figure she thought was Mark Haskins began to chance right in front of her. She watched as his long hair slowly began to grow shorter and shorter as his face began to fill out and become more rounded, as his skin became darker. Slowly the figure began to stretch from Mark’s 5ft 10ins to 6ft 4ins and round out into a much fuller figure. 

Through her surprise, Hazel was silently thankful that the man’s clothes has also changed size to cover this now-larger frame.

Hazel winced as the figure stretched and rolled their neck to seemingly pop their joints back into their rightful places.

“That’s much better,” the man chuckled. “I haven’t been that small, or skinny, since I was about 10.”

“Fale?” Hazel asked cautiously.

“In the flesh, sweetheart,” the large New Zealand-Tongan smiled. “Long time no see.”

“How… how did you…?” Hazel asked, pointing up and down at him.

“I’m a shape-shifter,” he stated. “And yes, I know it’s ironic that I choose to stay like this as my natural size, but it’s hard to keep thin for long.”

“I like that shape,” stated Hazel, with a small smile before quickly shaking her head. “Don’t try and distract me. Where are we and why did you kidnap me?”

“Don’t worry about where we are. We’re somewhere that the fanged psycho and the mangy mutt can’t find you and it’s a lot safer here than it is with the fairy fold,” Fale said sternly.

“Why just snatch me? Why not just ask?”

“To keep you safe… And to maybe mess with all of them a bit,” smirked Fale. “Look, I don’t know how much you know, but you have a serious target on your back.”

“Because I’m a halfling?”

“So you know why it’s so important why you can’t be anywhere near London?”

“Not exactly, no,” Hazel admitted. “Mandrews was supposed to try and fill me in, while Zack is trying to unlock my pendant which has been blocking my knowledge of all this.”

“But you know that you’re a halfling?”

“Yeah, Zack filled me in on that part,” Hazel confirmed.

Fale ran his hand down his chin as if he was thinking, for a few moments, which left Hazel feeling more than a little nervous.

“I think we’ll definitely be able to help you figure out more stuff,” Fale finally said.

“We?”

“The Bullet Club. We’ll be able to cover everything you need to know so when the time comes you’ll be able to make the right decision.”

“What decision?”

“We’ll explain everything, I promise.”

“Okay. I guess I have no choice anyway, seeing as I have no idea where the hell I am.”

“Good point,” chuckled Fale, putting his large arm around her shoulders.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What do ya mean, ‘where is she’?” asked Haskins. “How would I know?”

“Ya were seen snatching her from outside the Warlock’s house,” said Jimmy, coldly.

“I was on the other side of town with Vicky!” protested Haskins. “We were checking Mandrews’ flat for any sign of her!”

“Then why did 5 different people see you grab her and take her through a portal?”

“It. Wasn’t. Me! She’d be here if I’d grabbed her!”

Jimmy seemed to consider his long-time friends words.

“Shape-shifter,” Jimmy spat in disgust. “Dammit! Those meddling cunts. Now we’re gonna have more than the Warlock Council on our arses.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tell me again exactly what you saw,” said Zack, pacing in front of a shaken Mandrews.

“How many more times, Zack? I saw someone who looked like Haskins push Hazel through a portal,” groaned Mandrews in frustration.

“What colour was the portal?”

“I don’t know… purple, I think.”

“Purple? … Shape-shifter!” said Zack in realisation. “We need to contact Finn. He might know which other shifters are in the area right now.”


	7. Part Of The Family

# Part Of The Family.

As Hazel and Fale walked up to a large house, the front doors quietly swung open in front of them. Stood in the doorway was the entire Bullet Club.

“You guys all live together?” Hazel asked quietly.

“Of course we do. We’re a family,” chuckled Fale.

“Are you all… um… shape-shifters?” asked Hazel.

“Hell no,” laughed Fale. “We may be family, but we’re a dysfunctional one.”

“He means we’re a mixed bunch,” smiled Kenny, holding his hand out. “Good to see you again, Hazel.”

“Good to see you too, Kenny… Although I wish I had known I was coming, I’d have brought gifts,” Hazel smiled, shaking Kenny’s hand.

“Sorry about the kidnapping, but we all figured that it was the best way to get you here,” smiled Kenny.

“I guess it’s alright,” Hazel conceded. “I mean you did it to keep me safe.”

“We ned to fill her in on everything,” said Fale. “She’s had her memories blocked and doesn’t know much about anything.”

“No need to make me sound like a complete idiot,” Hazel huffed. 

“Sorry sweetheart,” chuckled Fale, ruffling her hair.

“We’d better get you inside and get started,” said Kenny, motioning for everyone to go inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Okay, okay, let me see if I’ve got this right,” said Hazel, setting own the cup of tea she’d been holding. “Matt and Nick are vampires...”

The Jackson brothers nod and proudly extend their fangs to confirm it.

“Marty, Hangman, Tama, Loa and Hikuleo are werewolves and Marty was kicked out of the Progress werewolves pack because he didn’t want to be part of the turf wars?”

“You got it treacle,” smiled Marty, as Hangman and the Tongans nod.

“Takahashi, Chase, Kenny and Kota are Seelies, and Kenny and Kota are also soulmates...”

“Correct,” nodded Kota, wrapping his arm around Kenny’s waist.

“I always knew the two of you were destined to be together,” smiled Hazel. “Where was I?”

“Me and Cody,” said Brandi.

“Oh yeah… Um… Warlocks?”

“Bingo!” chuckled Cody. “And we’re also soulmates.”

“Of course,” chuckled Hazel. “So that just leaves everyone’s favourite giant Tongan shape-shifter.”

“You got it,” smirked Fale.

“Okay, but one question, if you’re all… different, how is it that you all get along well enough to actually live together?” queried Hazel.

“Despite what people think, there are no huge egos in Bullet Club. What we show the fans and everyone else in New Japan is just for show, maybe even get in their heads a little so they think that they may have a chance to pick us apart,” said Kenny.

“It’s all mind games,” added Cody.

“We don’t care whether you’re vampire, werewolf, Seelie, warlock, shape-shifter, halfling or human,” said Matt.

“As long as you have our back, we’re a family. It’s all down to respect,” said Chase.

“Everyone is welcome,” smiled Takahashi.

“Like the Progress saying, yes?” asked Kota.

“Yeah,” sighed Hazel. “So, the stuff with LIJ, Suzuki-Gun and Chaos is a turf war?”

“Not exactly,” chuckled Tama. “It’s more friendly competition, like wrestling is supposed to be.”

“They see us as like the benchmark,” said Hangman. “So they send out their guys to face us to test whether their training is leading them to get stronger.”

“But once they’re as strong as you guys, or even stronger, won’t that end up leading to a turf war?” asked Hazel.

“Respect,” said Kota. “One large family.”

“New Japan is one large family, we all have mutual respect,” said Kenny. “The other groups are simply close cousins.”

“So none of them have ever tried to take over?” said Hazel.

“Not in recent years,” smiled Fale.

“Last one to try was Suzuki, but that was when it was just us vamps,” laughed Nick.

“What happened?” asked Hazel.

“He ended up sealed in his coffin for 400 years under a volcano,” laughed Matt. “It took him a long time to cool down after that, but things are all good now. We know we can trust Suzuki-Gun to have our backs now.”

“The same with LIJ and Chaos,” added Cody. 

“So if New Japan’s groups are all working together, why is the same not happening in Progress?” asked Hazel. “Why is there this turf war? And why did Mandrews say that I’ve sparked it? I’ve only been at Progress 3 weeks!”

“Both Jimmy and Pete want to be in control of Progress, but neither one will step down and neither of them is powerful enough to beat the other to take control,” began Kenny.

“It’s been brewing for years,” added Marty. “Pete even tried to take control when Jimmy was missing for a year, but the vamps closed ranks behind Haskins, and the recruited a few rogues to take out a few of Pete’s lower ranks.”

“There has been talk of a halfling for years. An extremely powerful child of a vampire and a werewolf who will lead their soulmate’s clan or pack to be the most powerful in the world,” continued Nick.

“And then you showed up bearing the pendant of the union,” took up Chase. “Even if you aren’t sure what you can do, they do.”

“So, I’m destined to be this all-powerful being, but stuck either Pete Dunne or Jimmy Havoc?” groaned Hazel.

“If either one of them is your soulmate.” pointed out Hangman. “Neither one might be. You could be destined to be with someone else.”

“How would I know if either of them is my soulmate?”

“When you find your soul… well, it kinda depends what they are,” said Brandi. “For us warlocks there is literally a spark of magic between us.”

“Seelies begin to sense each others feelings,” smiled Kenny.

“Werewolves notice a certain sweet scent,” said Loa.

“Vampires apparently involuntarily start finishing each other sentence,” said Matt. “Although I’m not totally sure about that cause it’s never happened to us.”

“Oh shit!” gasped Hazel. “I’ve had that happen before… and it’s not going to be good for anyone at Progress.”

“Why?” asked Marty.

“Because it was nobody in Progress...”


	8. Trouble Brewing

# Trouble Brewing.

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

“There’s still no sign of her Peter,” said Trent, as he walked into the room.

“This is fuckin’ ridiculous,” groaned Pete. “It’s been a fuckin’ week. Have you been able to get on contact with either of the Hardys?”

“Matt should be here within the hour,” said Trent. “I sent Rob and Lykos to pick him up from the airport. Do you really think he’s going to be able to help? I mean, psychics aren’t exactly the most reliable of ways to get information.”

“What other choice do we have? We’ve had every pack in the whole fuckin’ country out looking for ‘er and we ain’t had a sniff of ‘er.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I’m telling ya, there haven’t been any visiting shifters,” Finn told Zack and Mandrews. “The only one’s around are me, Becky and Danny.”

“Could someone have come over without you knowing about it?” asked Zack. “Cause the portal that took Hazel was definitely a purple shifter one.”

“Not a chance. Most shifters tend to leave a, kinda, psychic imprint in the minds of others whenever they travel from their homes. It’s a hard thing to explain, but there is absolutely no way that someone came here without the rest of us knowing about it.”

“Alright. Thanks for trying to help anyway,” said Mandrews, shaking Finn’s hand.

Mark waved his hand and a green Seelie portal opened. As Mark and Zack stepped through the portal, Finn pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled a long number.

“Fale? It’s Finn. You owe me big time. Now why do you guys have Hazel?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“For fuck’s sake!” yelled Jimmy. “Why is it so fucking difficult to find one fucking woman?”

Jimmy had sent out word to every vampire he could think of for any information on the whereabouts of Hazel, but in the past week he hadn’t heard a single word. He was getting more and more frustrated.

“Your majesty?” asked Haskins, as he poked his head around the doorway.

“What?” snapped Jimmy.

“Rob Lynch and Lykos have been seen collecting one of the Hardy brothers from the airport and are heading towards the Ballroom,” said Haskins. “We think he might have information on either where Hazel is, or they could be using him to get information about her.”

“Get someone over there. See what information you can get.”

“As you wish.”

“And Mark…?”

“Yes sir?”

“Take out a few mutts to send a message that we’re not going away.”

“With pleasure,” smirked Haskins.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I must say, I’m surprised it took you so long to contact me,” frowned Matt as he sat down in front of Pete. “I was certain you’d have called as soon as the young lady was snatched.”

“We wanted to find ‘er our own way first,” huffed Pete, eyeing the psychic sceptically.

“So I’m your last resort?” queried Matt.

“Yes, so can ya please get on with it.”

“Why the rush? You do know that she is not your soulmate, right? She is destined to follow her mother’s footsteps, now that her step-father has met his demise.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s a halfling, as I am sure you are aware...”

“A what? I have no idea what that is.”

“I see, well the man, the vampire, who believed he was her father, was recently staked after finding out that his dear daughter was in fact the result of her mother having an affair with a very well known werewolf in Dayton, Ohio. I believe you would know him as Abyss,” said Matt.

“So… you’re telling me that she’s the halfling that everyone’s been going on about, some half-vamp/half-werewolf hybrid, and you reckon she’s supposed to end up with some blood-sucker to take over her father’s clan in the States?”

“Indeed I am.”

“If she’s this big, bad halfling, what the fuck was she doin’ in London at Progress?”

“She was sent here to keep her safe. She began spending a lot of time with a group of rogue vampires. Her family didn't want her near them because they believed they will turn her evil, and with power such as hers she could wipe out anyone she wishes in the blink of an eye.”

“Who are the rogues?”

“That, I’m afraid, I can not say.”

“Why not?” growled Pete.

“Because they have so many wards around them from a powerful warlock. The group's identity is clouded.”

“Can you at least tell me where she is?”

“She is surrounded by family.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“That is all I know, but her old friends are closer to her than anyone believes.”

“If I'm not her soulmate, is Havoc?”

“Oh heavens no! That one is too evil. He will perish alone.”

“Good.”

Suddenly the door burst open, banging loudly against the wall.

“Pete! We got a problem,” panted out Tyler, his eyes wide with fear.

“What?” barked Pete, angry at the intrusion.

“Vamps got into the den. We’ve lost Rob and Lykos.”

“Fuck! Get out there and find ‘em! Girl or no girl, this war is on!”


	9. Preparing For War

# Preparing For War.

It had been all over the news worldwide. The Progress turf war was tearing apart London. Vampires and werewolves from across the UK had joined forces with their Progress brethren, trying to sway the balance of power one way or other. In just 3 days the death-toll was already in the hundreds; vampires, werewolves, Seelies, Warlock, human, men, women, children, nobody was being spared.

Kenny quickly turned off the small TV as Hazel walked into the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to turn it off, Kenny,” sighed Hazel. “I already know what’s going on back there.”

“I’m sorry, Hazel. I really didn’t think the war would start so soon,” replied Kenny.

“It was inevitable, right?” Hazel shrugged.

“How’s your research going?”

“Slow, and not really giving me any sort of information to help me. It’d probably be easier if I had my pendant but...”

“It’s way too dangerous to go back to London.”

“Exactly. I go back there, I’m gonna get dragged right into all this,” sighed Hazel. “I just wish there was a way I can stop all this.”

“What if we get your pendant back?” asked Fale, walking into the kitchen.

“You know Finn said it’s too dangerous for you to go back there, Fale,” scolded Kenny. “And if anyone over there finds out where she is, we’re all gonna get dragged into the shit storm over there.”

“We’re already gonna get dragged into it anyway,” pointed out Fale.

“No… I am,” said Hazel.

Fale and Kenny looked over at Hazel in surprise.

“All this has kicked off because of me, so I have to be the one to end it, right?” asked Hazel.

“You could end up getting yourself killed, which was the whole point of us getting you away from there,” pointed out Fale.

“I won’t be going back alone,” replied Hazel. “It’s time I made my peace with my past and faced reality.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you sure?” asked Pete, as he looked over at Hardy.

“Absolutely. Hazel is on her way back to the UK,” confirmed Matt.

“Excellent,” smirked Pete.

“She’s not going to be alone, however,” warned Matt.

“Doesn’t matter to me. Soulmate or not, she’ll be with me no matter what.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“What makes you think you three are going to be able to help us win this war against the were-cunts?” asked Jimmy, folding his arms across his chest.

“Because we know how to get the one thing you need to end all this,” smirked one of the vampires in front of him. 

“Then why are you still standing here? Go get it,” ordered Jimmy.

The three vampires nodded and left the room.


	10. Coming To An End

# Coming To An End.

After a few tries, Hazel had successfully managed to create her own portal, which flashed red and blue to show her vampire and werewolf sides. Once he was happy that the portal was stable, Hael had managed to persuade the Bullet Club to let her travel back to London alone. Hazel had been grateful for Kota’s portal-sickness remedy as there was no nausea as she stepped through the portal just outside her apartment building. Hazel was also thankful she had worked out the time difference so she arrived under the cover of darkness, although she was pretty sure that her neighbours wouldn’t be too bothered.

“Hello Hazel,” came a voice from behind her. “It’s been a while.”

“Hello Neveah,” smirked Hazel. “I should’ve known he wouldn’t have come to see me himself.”

“Who says he isn’t here?” asked Neveah.

“Don’t try and play games, Neveah. I’ve known him my whole life. I know him.”

“And yet you still made the mistake of running away from him. You knew what that would do to him.”

“I had no choice! I didn’t want to leave. You all knew that. My father...”

“Is dead,” Neveah said coldly.

“What?” gasped Hazel, finally turning to face Neveah.

“He tried to fight, but in the end, he just gave in. Still, before he turned to dust he told my boys exactly what they needed to know,” smirked Neveah, raising her hand to show Hazel’s shell pendant dangling from her fingertips.

“What did you do to them?”

“Nothing... yet. It’s amazing how easy it was to just convince them that we could help unlock our part of this little puzzle, once they had the other side unlocked.”

“And can you?”

“See for yourself,” said Neveah, throwing the necklace to Hazel. “See you around, Hazel.”

Neveah smirked, snapped her fingers and stepped backwards through the blood red portal behind her. Hazel numbly looked down at the pendant in her hand... The two swirls now flashing like the lights on an answering machine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you sure?” asked Pete.

“Absolutely. She portaled back to London, alone,” confirmed the elder Hardy brother.

“Excellent. Time to take things up a notch and force her to show her hand. Let’s end this war,” smirked Pete.

“I must warn you that she may not be the same as when she left,” pointed out Hardy. “I believe she has gained some knowledge of her two halves.”

“Then getting her on our side will be even easier.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Everything ready?” asked Jimmy.

“It’s ready, your majesty,” replied Haskins. “You sure that you want to go through with this?”

“This all has to come to an end. This will force her to choose the right side... MY side.”


	11. The End

# The End.

Signs had been put up all around London and flyers had been put through every letterbox. Progress wrestling’s two biggest rivals were going to face each other in the bloodiest battle ever… One will reign supreme, the other will pay the ultimate price.

As Hazel stared at the sign in front of her, a small smirk spread across her lips. With a quick movement of her hand, she ripped the sign from the wall crumpled it into a small ball.

“It’s time to end all this.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Warlocks had set up extra wards to try and keep the vampire and werewolf fans from tearing each other apart, but as the night was wearing on, the warlocks were struggling to keep the wards in place.

Vampire, werewolf and Seelie blood had already spilt on the mat, the air was thick with the smell and the fans in the building were starting to go into a frenzy after just a few matches.

The werewolves howls grew louder as Pete made his way out, Trent and Tyler following close behind him. If Pete was in any way nervous, he hadn’t shown it on his way out, or while he stood glaring up the entrance way.

As the lights dimmed and flashed red to signify Jimmy’s arrival the vampires in the Electric Ballroom all fell to their knees in homage to their leader. As Jimmy made his way out, flanked by Haskins and Tommy End, the warlocks strengthened their wards one last time.

Standing face-to-face, both Pete and Jimmy knew that only one of them would walk out alive.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The entire floor of the Ballroom was covered in blood. The crowd was in a blood-fuelled frenzy. Pete and Jimmy were still battling away, neither one of them willing to give the other even a slight advantage. Now was the time to end it all.

All the lights in the Electric Ballroom went out. Everyone stopped and looked around, trying to see what was going on. The opening chords of Motionless In White’s Eternally Yours began to echo around the Ballroom and all heads turned towards the entrance way. A single, bright white spotlight illuminated the stage as a lone figure sauntered out. Once they were front and centre, the music cut out.

“Boys, boys, boys,” Hazel’s voice rang out through the air. “If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was call. You didn’t have to go through all this fuss.”

Hazel snapped her fingers and all the lights came back on to reveal her stood alone, her figure-hugging outfit vastly different to the clothes everyone was used to seeing her in.

“Like the new look?” Hazel smirked. “I figured I should dress up for such a special occasion.”

Both Jimmy and Pete pulled themselves up using the ropes and stared up at Hazel. 

“You set off this whole pissing contest because you both want all the power and all the fucking glory, but neither one of you can get the job done alone,” continued Hazel. “You had to round up all the misfits and strays you could find, and still neither one of you could succeed.”

Jimmy started to yell up at her.

“NO!” yelled Hazel. “I’m talking so you SHUT UP!”

Hazel ran her hand through her hair and began to pace across the stage.

“Neither one of you could succeed… until you heard about this all-powerful halfling. This halfling was gonna be your ticket to win this whole turf war… to give you the power you so badly crave. But there was a problem with that, boys… Neither of you read the whole prophecy.”

“What?” yelled Pete and Jimmy in unison.

“There are TWO halflings! Born the same year… TWO vampire mothers… TWO werewolf fathers… ONE city… DAYTON, OHIO!”

As Hazel said this Neveah, Jake and Dave Crist walk out onto the stage behind her. The crowd started going crazy at the sight of the vampires.

“These two halflings are the ones destined to be together… These two halflings don’t have to pick a side… These two halflings are the ones destined to rule EVERYTHING!” said Hazel, walking passed all 3 Crist’s, running her hand over their cheeks. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Motionless In White’s Death March filled the room, and the crowd began to panic. Pete and Jimmy were stood stunned as Sami Callihan strode out onto the stage. The Crist’s were laughing and bouncing around in delight.

“Hey beautiful,” smirked Sami.

As Sami and Hazel shared a kiss on the stage, all the lights in the Ballroom flashed on and off, a few bulbs popping and showering those below in glass. Pete and Jimmy were beside themselves with rage and fear. They both quickly tried to escape the ring but found their escape blocked by a warlock ward. Looking around they saw the ward being held in place by TK Cooper, Dahlia Black, Walter and William Eavers on each side of the ring. 

“You two aren’t going ANYWHERE,” smirked Sami. “Until WE SAY SO!”

“We’re in charge, not either of you,” added Hazel.

Hazel snapped her fingers and various red, blue, green and orange portals opened around the Ballroom.

“We’re gonna give everyone a fair chance, if you don’t want to suffer the same fate as those two pathetic excuses for creatures, I suggest you get your asses through those portals, right… fucking… now!” announced Hazel.

Everyone in the crowd looked at each before scrambling for the portals… including Haskins, Tommy, Trent and Tyler, however, they very quickly got stopped by the emerging Bullet Club.

“Oh nice try,” smirked Fale. “You four aren’t going anywhere.”

“You boys messed with the wrong girl. Hazel is protected,” added Tama.

The Tongans easily herded the four men towards the ring where Dahlia lowered her ward enough for them to get into the ring with their leaders.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t have back-up?” laughed Sami. “When Hazel got… kidnapped… we knew exactly where she was because WE planned it! We KNEW they would give her all the information she needed to become who she is truly meant to be, not some sideshow attraction you could wheel out whenever you needed her power… Hazel is a fucking GODDESS!”

Sami took hold of Hazel’s hand and they began to walk down the entrance way. The Crist’s slowly followed them as the few remaining Pete and Jimmy supporter were pushed into the ring by the Bullet Club. Of the 20 or so people in the ring, only Pete and Jimmy were showing any fear.

“I’m surprised how many of you stayed,” mused Hazel. “I thought you’d all scatter like the disgusting cockroaches that you are.”

Hazel and Sami circled the ring as the Bullet Club and the Crist’s surrounded the ring, evil sneers on all of their faces.

“Let down the wards,” demanded Sami.

The air around the ring shimmered gold as all the wards came down. Everyone in the ring started to look a little more nervous about what was going to happen to them.

“Last chance to escape,” said Hazel, walking up the ring steps.

Hazel was honestly surprised that nobody moved out of the ring.

“Wow, you really do have these poor saps well and truly brainwashed,” sighed Hazel, shaking her head. “It’s such a shame that because of you two, all these vamps and wolves are going to die… one-by-one, until only the two of you are left.”

“You can’t do that!” yelled Eddie.

“Oh, but we can,” smirked Hazel, walking over to Eddie, her nails subconsciously grew into long claws, the silver tips glistening. “And we will.”

Hazel reached out, plunging her claws straight into Eddie’s chest, straight into his heart. Eddie’s eye grew wide as Hazel’s claws ripped and tore at his heart. When she eventually let go, Hazel watched as Eddie crumpled to mat. Jake and Dave dragged Eddie’s lifeless body unceremoniously from the ring and threw it through the nearest vampire portal, where screams were heard from the other side.

“Hazel, stop!” pleaded Trent. “This isn’t you! This is all Callihan’s doing!”

Hazel span on her heels and strode over to Trent. She slapped him hard, her nails scraping his cheek, splitting it open, the silver tips turning Trent’s skin.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” sneered Hazel, as Trent howled in pain. “This is EXACTLY WHO I AM! This is EXACTLY who I am destined to be, and I finally see that. Sami always knew what I would be, what I was DESTINED to be. He didn’t try and lock my powers away, like my parents did… He didn’t send me away to stop me finding out my full powers, like my parents did… He didn’t make plans to force me to be with him just so he could use my power to make himself more important, like Pete and Jimmy did...”

“If I’d known the full prophecy I never would’ve made the plans,” said Jimmy.

“I just didn’t want you with a vamp like Havoc,” said Pete.

“Bullshit!” growled Sami. “You knew EXACTLY why you wanted Hazel! So just for once in your pathetic, fucked up lives, tell the fucking truth!”

“How about YOU shut up, Callihan?” growled Pete. “This has fuck all to do with you!”

“Wrong!” yelled Sami. “She’s MY soulmate so it has EVERYTHING to do with me! Every ounce of fear you assholes made her feel… I FELT! I swore that I would make the bastards that made her feel that way pay… and that is exactly what I’m gonna do… IF my queen allows me to.”

“Oh, so you’re HER bitch?” smirked Pete.

His smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Sami’s hand was gripped tightly around his throat.

“The only bitch around here is you, Dunne,” spat Sami.

“We’re equals,” said Hazel, walking over. “Same strength… Same power… Same bloodlust… Same desires.”

“We know exactly what the other is thinking…,” continued Sami.

“In every tiny detail,” smirked Hazel, pressing her body against Sami’s, her fingers trailing up his arm towards Pete’s face. “No matter how dark or twisted.”

Pete tried to fight against Sami’s grasp as Hazel’s nails got closer to his eyes, but Sami tightened his grasp, cutting off all Pete’s air.

“These would make beautiful earrings,” mused Hazel, causing Pete to close his eyes tight. “But why have one pair, when you can have two?”

Hazel’s hand dropped from Pete’s face and with lightning quick speed grabbed hold of Jimmy’s throat. Jimmy’s eyes widened with fear.

“Get the rest of them out of here,” concluded Hazel.

The Crist’s and the Bullet Club pulled everyone else out of the ring and pushed them all through the portals, following them through.

“Just to make sure nobody interrupts,” said Hazel, snapping the fingers on her free hand to close all the portals.

“All clear?” asked Sami.

“All clear,” smirked Hazel. 

Hazel and Sami looked at each other and simultaneously let go of Pete and Jimmy’s throats and started to laugh. Pete and Jimmy looked at each other nervously.

“All alone now boys,” chuckled Sami. “No back-up, nobody to save your asses.”

“All you have is yourselves,” added Hazel. “And the way I see it, you have three choices...”

“One, we open a portal that’ll take you both to the Warlock Council so they can do whatever they want to you for all the innocents you and your followers murdered,” said Sami.

“Two, you try and fight your way out and we tear you both to pieces with a snap of our fingers and display your dismembered bodies in various places all over the world…,” said Hazel.

“Or 3, you join us and start right back at the bottom…,” said Sami.

“Your choice boys,” smiled Hazel. “What’s it gonna be?”


	12. Epilogue

>h1>Epilogue - Two Months Later.

“When they said we’d start back at the bottom, this wasn’t what I had in fucking mind,” groaned Jimmy, rinsing out his sponge.

“Hey, at least we’re still alive,” pointed out Pete, picking up one of the new pups.

“But looking after the new pups?” asked Jimmy.

“I dunno,” shrugged Pete, rubbing his nose against the pup’s nose. “I’m kinda enjoying it. These little buggers are cute.”

“Are you starting to go soft on me?” chuckled Jimmy.

“Shut up,” chuckled Pete.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sami slowly walked up behind Hazel as she stood on the balcony of their apartment just as the sun was setting, and gently slid his arms around her waist.

“Good evening beautiful,” he smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

“Evening my love,” Hazel smiled, bringing her arm up to run her fingers through his hair.

“What are you doing out here?” Sami asked.

“Just enjoying the sunset,” she replied. “I used to think that sunrises were beautiful, but watching the world slowly turned dark is just magical.”

“Just think, we’ve got the rest of eternity to enjoy every sunset together anywhere in the world,” smiled Sami.

“Do you really think we’ll get to see every one for eternity?” asked Hazel.

Sami span Hazel around to face him. His blue-green eyes staring deeply into her deep blue ones.

“You’re worried someone will try and take all this away from us?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. “You are my queen and I would rather die than ever let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

“I know,” sighed Hazel. “It’s just...”

“Hazel,” Sami said sternly. “We are the two most powerful beings on this planet, and so will our future family. Please believe that I promise that we will see every single sunset until the end of time.”

Hazel smiled softly, raising slightly on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“How did I get so lucky?” she chuckled.

“Destiny, my queen,” smiled Sami. “Now, about this future family?”

Hazel playfully hit his arm and ran back into their bedroom.


End file.
